Wishes
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Dean makes a startling discovery when he leaves to get a sick Sam some food. Cute angst ensues.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Hey Sammy," Dean said standing above me, "You feel up to eating?"

As much as I wanted to tell Dean anything I just couldn't. Everything hurt. Even the thought of moving made me want to be sick. Still I wanted to make him not worry about me.

Before I could do anything though I felt myself being pulled under. Back into the darkness of sleep. I wanted to fight. I wanted to just hear my brother say 'Sammy' one more time. Like I was still his little brother.

* * *

"De?" I asked looking around the room.

This wasn't right. We were staying in a room with this weird looking roof. It was like…What did Dean say? Oh, it was like popcorn. He had promised that we were going to get popcorn. Is that where he was?

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I climbed out of bed needing to go potty. Anyway, Dean would be back. He wouldn't be gone for very long. He never left me for very long. Actually, he never left me alone. Ever.

"Dean?" I said trying not to panic, "Dean?!"

Running to the door I went to open it only to freeze. Dean and Daddy told me to never go outside alone. It was one thing to not do what one of them said, but to go against both of them?

There had to be something I could do to find my brother. I wasn't allowed to go outside and I couldn't use the phone by myself either. Why'd Dean have to go and leave me alone?

Sitting on the floor I stared at the door trying to think. There had to be a reason that Dean wasn't here when I had woken up. Had I done something to make Dean mad at me lately?

Well, yesterday Dean had called me stupid and told me to leave him alone. Is that why he wasn't here? Had he convinced Daddy to leave me? Did he not want me to be his little brother anymore?

Feeling the tears fall down my face I did nothing to stop myself from crying. I was all alone now. Dean didn't love me anymore. He left. And if Dean didn't love me then Daddy didn't love me either.

"Sorry De," I said between the tears, "Didn't mean it."

As I sat there begging for Dean to come back and forgive me I didn't notice the door open and someone walk in. I did notice the shadow of a man come and stand over me though.

Looking up I saw someone who looked to be about Daddy's age. Wait, if he was Daddy's age and in the motel room then he must know Daddy. Does that mean Daddy didn't leave me?

But if Daddy and Dean didn't leave me then where were they? Or maybe they did leave me, but made sure to leave me with this person? Or maybe…Owwie. I just wanted my Dean back!

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times before moving so he was kneeling in front of me. Weird, he had the same eyes as Dean. I liked Dean's eyes. They were always calm.

"Sammy?" the stranger asked his eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Think, Dean," I said to myself, "We haven't come against any witches in awhile. So that's out. This is definitely not a Djinn. Neither Sam or I, even Dad, wouldn't have wanted this. Damn it, Sam, you'd know what else it could be a hell of a lot faster then me. What else?"

Sighing I looked down at my 'little' little brother and felt the need to bang my head into a wall. Sam was crying silently to himself and it hurt just as much as it did the first time around.

It was different now. Now Sam had no idea who I was. How was I supposed to calm him down and take care of him when he had no idea who the hell I was? How could I do my job?

That was the only thing running through my head right now. My job was to take care of my little brother. Take care of my Sammy. I couldn't do that if he didn't know that I was Dean.

"Sammy," I said softly, "Shh, it's okay, Kiddo. Calm down."

A soft hiccup fell from his lips letting me know that if I didn't get him to calm down soon he was going to make himself sick. Damn, I had made him cry to the point of getting sick. I was one of the few things that never did that.

No, growing up I was the only thing that could get him back form this stage and this was a hard stage to get him too. It usually took Dad or I getting really hurt or Dad yelling at him.

Never before had I driven him to this point. What kind of brother was I? Alright, so he didn't know that I was his brother right now. I wasn't going to use that as an excuse though.

Sam was my little brother. I was the one that took care of him. That watched out for him. No witch, demon, whatever was going to take that away by changing him back to a child.

"De," Sam said the hiccups coming faster, "De mad."

I almost felt my heart stop when I realized I could still speak Sam. It was something that Dad had always pointed out. No matter what he could never understand what Sam said when he was like this. I could. No matter what.

It was good to know that hadn't changed. Maybe the two of us hadn't grown as far apart as I had thought we had. If I could still understand his little 'Sammy' talk then there was still hope.

What exactly was I supposed to be hoping for I wasn't sure. After everything that happened between the two of us, things I'd rather not think about, there might not be a lot to hope for.

"Dean's not mad," I said quickly, "Dean had to help your Dad."

"Daddy?" Sam said looking up.

"Yeah. See, your Daddy knows your birthday's coming up. He knows his missed a few of those too. So he wanted to make this one special. I mean, you're going to be four, right?"

"Right."

"So your Daddy took Dean with him to get you that special present. They couldn't just leave you alone though. That's where I come in. Dean knew that you'd need someone to watch after you. And who better to watch over his Sammy then another Dean?"

Sammy's eyes widened when I said that. Part of me was hoping that he'd buy this, but the other part was hoping that Sam just wasn't that gullible. This was a ridiculous story.

Still, Sam, at this age, believed everything that was told to him. Of course, I also, somehow, still knew everything that the boy would believe. I just didn't want to think of what to say when little Dean and Dad didn't come.

If the hiccup crying was bad I didn't even want to think of what would happen after that. No, I was either going to have to find a way to change him back or I was going to come up with another lie.

I hated lying to the boy though. Ever since I found out about hunting I'd been lying to him. I hoped that would stop when he started hunting himself, but that just seemed to add to the lies.

Now, there were almost too many lies to keep track of. Not just my lies either. Sam had lies of his own. I just had no idea what I was supposed to think about the lies we had.

We were a family and normal families didn't lie like this. Did they? I was never one for normal. Though if normal meant leaving all the lies behind and having my brother back maybe it's not all that bad.

"You Dean?" Sam asked his voice full of wonder.

"I am," I said not bothering to stop the smile.

Oh, Sam, you were so…I didn't even know how to describe Sam at this age. How was it possible that the man I knew now started off like this? No, I really didn't want to think about that now.

Maybe that was something that needed to be done. It was possible that all of this came about because of what happened in the past. In the end though, was it really worth it then?

I wanted my little brother back. More then anything I had wanted before. I wanted to go back to having that closeness that we used to. If I did this right I could have that again.

"Dean come back?" Sam asked moving slightly closer to me.

"Yes," I said nodding my head, "Dean's going to come back."

Sam got this look on his face that made me want to laugh. Oh, thinking Sam. Now that was a look I usually hoped I wouldn't see. I was just glad he didn't know half the things he normally did.

The knowledge that Sam had it should have helped him. It should have protected him in some way. In the end though…In the end it just made him more of a target for everything. Supernatural or not.

It might be a good idea to keep him this way. It would be a new start for not only him, but for both of us. A whole new life without everything that's hanging over us. It would be good.

What was I thinking? This wasn't something I should be thinking. Sam was going to be changed back and we'd figure everything out. Wow, my head was starting to hurt from all of this.

"You hungry, Sam?" I asked hoping to ignore my thoughts.

* * *

Souless666: They are cute aren't they. I love them so.

Dead-Knight-of-Darkness: Nope, no Time-Travel. Just a memory erasing de-age story. Though I wonder how it happened. Little Sammy is so cute and the cuddles. So much cuddles!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Sam," Dean said sparing a look at me before looking back at the road, "Why are you staring at me?"

Instead of saying anything I just continued to stare. This Dean wasn't telling me something. Daddy and Dean loved the Impala. There was no way they would leave it with someone else. Even if his name was Dean.

And there was no way that this wasn't the Impala. I knew the Impala. It, and Dean, were my home and I knew my home. Why did this Dean have my home and not Daddy and Dean?

I wish they had different names. It was getting all messy calling him Dean and my big brother Dean. I just wanted one Dean. I wanted my big brother! No present was worth this.

"Want Dean," I said glaring the best I could.

Dean always said I looked silly when I glared and if the smile that came to this Dean's lips was anything to go by I still did. Hmmm…He looked like Daddy there for a minute.

What was going on? I know something was going on. Just like I knew Daddy and Dean were hiding something from me. Why weren't they telling me what they were doing?

"Sammy, I told you…" Dean started to say.

"No!" I yelled angrily, "Want Dean! No present! No care! Want big brother! Want truth!"

Tears filled my eyes and I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't. I wanted my family and I wanted them now. No replacement Dean was going to change that. Nothing would.

Dean let out a soft sigh before pulling the car over. In my mind I knew that I was supposed to be afraid, but I just couldn't be. I didn't know this Dean. He did remind me of Dean and Daddy though.

How bad could someone be if they were like them? Daddy was the best in the world and I loved him so much. Then there was Dean. Dean was my best friend and my big brother and he took care of me.

Nothing and no one could ever replace him. No matter what he was always going to be everything to me. I just had to find a way to get back to him. I needed to get back to him.

"Want Dean," I said sniffling softly.

"I know you do, Sammy," Dean said resting a hand on my head, "If I could I'd…I will get you back…I'll do everything I can to get him…To get you back…I'm sorry, Sam."

A soft sob fell from my lips at that. I just wanted my big brother back. What was I supposed to do now? Dean always decided what we'd do. He always kept me safe. What do I do?

Before I knew what was going on Dean unbuckled me and brought me into his arms. As soon as I was in his lap I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled into his chest. He might not be my Dean, but he was the best thing I had right now.

"Don't cry, Sammy," Dean said softly, "I'll fix this. I'll fix this."

* * *

I know there were some problems and hopefully all of that is fixed now. I hope! Let's try this again!

Souless666: I know. Lying does nothing, Dean! When will that boy learn?


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Dean," Castiel said looking around, "Is something wrong?"

I couldn't help but scoff at that. Saying something was wrong just didn't seem right. This was so beyond wrong I couldn't even being to explain. Luckily at that time Sam decided to walk into the room.

Watching my brother carefully I waited to see what Sammy was going to do to the man. Actually I just wanted to know if, on a subconscious level, he remembered who Cass was.

"Sam?" Castiel asked looking down at the boy.

"D-Do I…" Sam said his eyes wide, "Dean!"

Moving quickly I gathered Sam in my arms and held him close to me. Sam wrapped his arms around my neck cuddling in my chest. Alright, that could have gone better.

Right not that wasn't important. Bouncing Sam slightly I made soft hushing noises hoping to calm the boy down before he started to cry because, really, he already cried too much today.

"Dean?" Castiel asked staring at Sam and I.

"I hoped you'd know," I said sighing, "Sammy, it's okay. Castiel's just a friend of mine. He won't hurt you. It's okay."

After a few minutes I was finally able to calm Sam down enough I turned him around so he was facing Cass. Sam still looked a little scared, but now that he was in my arms I knew he felt better.

"Sam, this is Castiel," I said softly, "Cass, this is Sam. I'm taking care of him while his Dad and older brother are getting him a present. Sammy, can you say hi?"

"Hi," Sam said waving slightly.

Castiel stared at Sam for a moment before saying a soft hi himself. It was an odd thing to see, but it seemed like the angel actually had no idea what to say. Normally I'd be happy to see that, but now I just wanted answers.

If the angel didn't have any, then who did? I guess it was time to make the drive to Bobby's, but I really didn't want to. Sam always had hated making long drives when he was this young.

"Sad," Sam said suddenly.

"What?" I asked looking down at him.

"Cass, sad."

Before I could say or do anything else Sam was out of my arms and wrapping himself around Castiel's legs. I had to admit that it was kind of adorable to see the look on Cass's face.

I had never seen that look of surprise on Castiel's face, but it was when he kneeled to Sam's height that I wondered what he was thinking. The two had an…Odd relationship to say the least.

As soon as Cass was kneeling Sam wrapped his arms around the angels neck expecting to be picked up. Luckily, Cass seemed to realize this and picked the little boy up.

"Thank you, Sam," Cass said his voice soft.

"Friend Dean," Sam said between yawns, "Friend mine."

* * *

Souless666: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I hope it continues this way. Though I admit as I write. I have no idea what I want to do.

Dead-Knight-of-Darkness: Yes, that is the way things happened. Sorry if I made it confusing. I was trying not to, but also trying not to give anything away at the same time. And the warm and stuff is good. Yes? I hope it continues that way.

sarah: I'm glad it's cute. I admit it's hard to write Sam like this. I don't know why.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Castiel," Lucifer said walking into the meadow, "To what do I owe this meeting?"

As much as I feared my brother, and I truly did, I felt anger fill me when he said that. He was acting like there was nothing wrong. That was the farthest thing from the truth right now.

Unless…Was it possible that he did not know what had happened to Sam? I did make it impossible for any angel to find the Winchester brothers, but even with that it would be possible to curse him.

Part of me did not want to admit that my brother could do this. Before he had fallen I would have been one of the first to stand with him, but things were very different now.

"What did you do?" I asked as firmly as I could.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer said walking around me, "I have done nothing. Lately. What happened?"

"Sam…"

Before I could get the rest of my sentence out Lucifer was standing right in front of me glaring down at me. If that look was anything to go by he truly had no idea what had happened.

I did not want to be the one to tell him. Hopefully, he had realized just how much Sam actually did care for me. Even I was surprised by the fact that he cared after everything that happened.

"Castiel," Lucifer said his voice deadly calm.

"Did you do anything to him?" I asked staring at him.

"You know I would do nothing to harm Sam. What happened to him?"

Looking at the ground I wondered if I could trust Lucifer with this. He continually said that he would not hurt Sam and while he was still an angel, technically, and could not lie I found myself not trusting him.

"He has been…" I said pausing to find the right words.

"Been what?" Lucifer said taking a step closer to me.

"He is physically, emotionally, and mentally a four year old."

Lucifer seemed to freeze when I said that. It was clear to me that he was not the one that did this to Sam, but I also knew that I was not going to get out of this without him doing something to me.

Normally there was nothing that would make me come to Lucifer. Nothing about this was normal, even by an angels standards. This was the only thing that I could think of to help him.

Now, I just had to wait for Lucifer to say or do something. Or I could leave before he had a chance to do anything. No, that would not end well for me or the Winchester brothers.

"Take me to him," Lucifer said taking another step closer to me.

"I do not believe that is a good idea," I said taking a step back.

"That is your mistake. You think I care what you believe. I don't. I want to see Sam and you are going to take me to him because I will not stop until I do."

It was then that I knew that I did not in fact have any control over this situation, not that I had ever thought I did. No, Lucifer was either going to see Sam through me or he was going to kill me and find Sam through someone else.

I did not want them to be together. I did not know exactly what my brother would do to his vessel, but I also knew that I had no say. This was going to happen with or without me.

Pulling out the cellular phone I had I made the call to Dean. It did take awhile, but Dean finally understood that this was going to happen. At least this way we were going to be with Sam at all points in time.

After getting his location I closed the phone and looked at Lucifer. I almost could not believe my eyes. He looked very…Worried. Though he was doing his best to hide that from me.

"He is on his way to Bobby's house," I said calmly, "He will be there tomorrow morning. Since Sam has finally fallen asleep he asks that we simply meet him there."

"He's having trouble sleeping?" Lucifer asked looking at me.

"He is…Having a difficult time all together. Sam continues to ask for his brother and father and since it is impossible to get the Dean he is used to or get his father it is difficult. We are trying to find a way to help him."

Lucifer did not seem to like my answer. He looked more worried than he had before. What was my brother thinking right now? Did he in fact know something that I did not?

While I no longer believed that he would do something like this I did believe he would hide something from me. I simply had to figure out a way to get him to tell me whatever it was.

That was easier said then done. Lucifer was never one to tell me, or anyone, anything. What exactly was I supposed to say? Or was it not even worth trying in the end?

"You do not know anything of this?" I asked staring at him.

"If you're asking whether or not I know what could have done this. The answer is no. Nothing I know of can do what you have described."

Falling into a silence I watched as Lucifer stood there with this look on his face. I had seen that look before. On Dean. When he was looking at Sam. It was…I honestly could not tell what it was.

Lucifer was feeling that towards Sam. He did truly care for the human. Was that simply because he was his vessel or was there something else going on that I did not know?

When I had first decided to see Lucifer I knew that it was going to bring up a lot of questions. I had not known what exactly my brothers reaction would be, but this was not what I had thought.

"Lucifer," I said softly.

"Yes, Castiel?" Lucifer said turning towards me.

"May I ask a question?"

Lucifer nodded his head once before he started to pace. Was I truly about to ask Lucifer this? I did need to know the truth since I was going to bring him and Sam together.

"You and Sam," I said slowly, "It is…More than just being a vessel. Yes?"

* * *

Alright, I didn't get any reviews. I am saddened by this. Please Review! I need to know! Actually when I wake up in the morning the first thing I check is my e-mail (okay second thing, but that's not important). Anyway, the reviews and favorites put a smile on my lips. Smiles are good. So review please?

~Silver


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Sam," Dean said hitching me up on his hip, "Remember Uncle Bobby?"

Nodding sleepily I cuddled into him. He might not be my Dean or Daddy, but he was very comfortable. And, not that I was going to say it out loud, but I wanted his jacket. It was so warm.

I liked warm. I really like warm things. Like blankets. Blankets are warm. And jackets. And the sun. And fire. I'm not allowed to be around fire though. Dean and Daddy said so, but it's still warm.

"Uncle Bobby," I yelled wide awake, "Hi! Hi! Hi!"

With a small laugh Dean put me down so I could run to my uncle. Finally! Someone I actually knew. Dean was cool and all, so was Cass, but I wanted someone I knew.

Now I had Uncle Bobby! How awesome was that? He wasn't Dean, but I didn't really have a choice. Maybe I could get him to bring my Dean to me since this Dean wouldn't.

"Sammy," Uncle Bobby said lifting me up, "How are you, Kiddo? Hungry?"

Shaking my head quickly I turned to my big brother to say something when I realized the Dean wasn't with me. No, I wanted my Dean! Why did Dean have to leave me?

"Sammy?" Dean said softly, "Hey, come here. It's okay."

"Want De," I said letting myself be taken into his arms.

Dean let out a soft sigh before whispering soft words to me. I knew that he was trying to make me feel better, Dean did that a lot. That was just it. This Dean was like my Dean and I didn't want him.

Letting Dean rock me I did my best to forget what I was missing. Uncle Bobby trusts this Dean just like my Daddy and my Dean do and they always told me to be a good boy. I could do that.

"Dean," a voice said calmly.

Turning around I saw Cass standing there. He didn't look happy again. I didn't like that. Cass was a good person and good people needed to smile. I had to make him smile.

Once again I squirmed and reached out for Cass until Dean finally moved so the other man was holding me. Just like last time a smile came to Cass's lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Happy?" I asked softly.

"I do feel better," Cass said nodding, "Yes, Sam. Thank you."

Smiling happily I hugged the man tightly before getting distracted by a noise from behind me. I turned as much as I could before finding there was a man that I didn't know standing there.

"Sam," he said his voice soft.

Without thinking I let go of Cass hoping that whomever the man was would hold me. Which is exactly what I got. Soon I was cuddling into the mans chest with a smile on my face.

It was weird though. He was cold. He was really, really cold, but I still felt warm. Warmer then anything else I had felt before. How could he be cold and warm at the same time?

"Hello, Samuel," the man said rubbing his hand up and down my back, "Do you know who I am?"

Instead of saying anything I cuddled further into his chest while shaking my head. I don't care who he was. I never wanted to be away from him. I just wanted to fall asleep right now.

"My name is Lucifer," he said softly.

Nodding my head I let out a soft yawn and let my eyes slip shut. I hadn't been awake all that long, but he was just so warm. He was so warm. I loved when it was warm. I loved the warm.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean said trying to take me away from the warmth.

"No," I said struggling against him, "Luci. Want Luci."

Before I knew what was going on I was back in Luci's arms looking at Dean. Dean had this look on his face that I hadn't seen before as he wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Do not touch him," Luci said sounding like a bear.

"No mean," I said hitting his chest, "No mean Dean."

Jumping out of Luci's arms I went to Dean and hugged him tightly. I didn't care just how warm Luci was or that this wasn't my Dean. He took care of me like my Dean and I loved him.

Dean quickly picked me up and let me hug him. Why did Luci hurt Dean like that? Dean was only trying to hold me. Yeah, I didn't want him to, but why would he hurt him?

"I'm okay, Sammy," Dean said holding me tightly, "I'm okay."

"Why?" I said looking at Luci, "Why hurt?"

Luci was quiet for a moment his eyes looked onto me. It was like I had done something to make him mad. No, I didn't want Luci mad at me. I just didn't want Dean hurt either.

I continued to wait for Luci to say something, but he wouldn't. Instead he took a step closer to me and Dean and opened his arms slightly. What was he…He wants to hold me again?

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Luci had hurt Dean and wouldn't tell me why. But he was…So warm. I knew that Dean didn't like it, but I wanted him to hold me again.

"No hurt Dean," I said staring at him.

Still Luci didn't say anything, but there was something in his eyes. I didn't like it. I didn't want that look in his eyes anymore. Maybe that's why he wanted to hold me. To stop that feeling.

Leaning forward I let him take me into his arms. As soon as I was back with him I started to pat the back of his head like Dean had done to me. It always made me feel better.

A moment later his arms tightened around me. Was I making him feel better? He wasn't pulling away. Yeah, I was making him feel better. Maybe enough to make him stop feeling like that.

"No sad, Luci," I said softly, "No sad."

* * *

s-n-d-girl: I like writing with different POV's just to show how everyone thinks and are affected differently by the same thing. Thank you for liking it. i hope I don't let you down as the story continues.

dragonsagex2592: I do my best. It is a little difficult to write as if I was Cass, but I hope I'm doing it correctly and true to the character. I'm glad you like it. Things are about to get fun.

Souless666: Lucifer knowing something. Well, that is a question. One that will be answered. Not yet, but it will be. I completely agree that Lucifer understood more then the rest of his family. This is something that will pop up a lot in this story. I'm glad you like it and it continues that way. Hopefully all answers will be answered. Though a few more will appear before/as soon as they are.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"I don't like this, Dean," Bobby said shaking his head.

I couldn't say I blamed him. As soon as we walked into the house Sam and Lucifer sat on the ground and started to play with some toy soldiers Bobby had found. Sam hadn't left his lap though.

Cass said that he truly did believe that the devil had nothing to do with whatever happened to Sam, but I wasn't buying it. Even if he didn't do anything I still didn't want Sam hanging all over him.

When Sam was Sam I did everything to keep those two away from each other and now it took Lucifer choking me to do that. And even right after that Sam was back in his arms comforting him!

"I don't like it either," I said watching them closely, "But you saw Sam's reaction. He's not going to let Lucifer leave."

Bobby walked away muttering angry curses under his breath, but my eyes never left Sam and Lucifer. Sam might not want him to leave, but if he stepped one toe out of line and I'd forget that.

I wanted my brother safe. Away from Lucifer was safe. I just had to make him see reason. Okay, making an almost four year old see reason. Maybe I really was beginning to lose my mind.

Still I kept my distance from the two of them for now. They seemed like they were having fun and by the smile on Sam's face he understood everything that was going on. Good to know it wasn't about the apocalypse.

Though my heart almost stopped as I watched Sam lean up and press a kiss to Lucifer's cheek. What was he thinking?! This was Lucifer we were talking about. What could he possibly have done to deserve that?

Then Lucifer actually leant down and pressed a kiss back on Sam's cheek. What the hell was going on? Why did I even agree to let the two of them around each other at all?

Alright, so it was because I didn't want Castiel to be killed, but still. This was not one of my better plans. It was actually becoming on of the worst plans I had ever thought of.

"He will not be harmed," Castiel said appearing next to me.

"Yeah," I said not believing him, "Sure.

"I am sure of this. Lucifer will not do any harm to his vessel."

There was something else though. I could tell my the way Cass was talking that he was hiding something from me. No, my little brother was now four and hanging on Lucifer. No way was he not going to tell me what was going on.

"Cass," I all but growled out.

"I believe Lucifer cares for Sam," Castiel said slowly like he was picking his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to him.

Instead of saying anything Castiel looked back at Sam and Lucifer. It looked like Sam had finally gotten tired and was now cuddled on Lucifer's chest fast asleep. And even though I knew angels didn't sleep. It looked like Lucifer was too.

"I believe Lucifer loves Sam," Cass said softly.

"Excuse me?" I said staring at him.

No, there was no way that Lucifer loved Sam. I doubted the devil could even feel any emotion. Let alone love! No, Castiel had finally gone off the deep end. He had no idea what he was talking about.

Even as I thought that I turned back to Sam. Lucifer was running a hand through Sam's hair as he slept. Alright, maybe Cass wasn't as insane as I thought he was, but I still didn't want to believe it.

Lucifer was the freaking Devil. Literally. How could any of this be happening? We hunted demons and supernatural beings. Why did we have to get away from doing that?

Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he should have had that apple pie life. If he had… Alright, he would still be Lucifer's vessel, but something would have had changed. Right?

"I am sorry, Dean," Castiel said softly, "I can see that…"

"Just watch them," I said cutting him off, "Don't let them out of your sight."

Without another word I grabbed my beer off of the counter and made my way outside. I needed to think and every time I looked that my little brother all of my thoughts left me.

Once I was outside I went to the Impala and got into the backseat. A little quiet and if I laid down no one would know I was in it. It would, hopefully, give me enough time to think.

When I had first seen the four year old Sam a few days ago I didn't know what to think. I loved my little brother I really did, but we hadn't been close since the man had left for college.

Everything seemed to go downhill from there. Now here we were trying to stop the apocalypse from happening. And it was both of our faults because we were too damn stubborn to actually talk.

Now Sam was four and cuddling on Lucifer's chest fast asleep. Then there was the whole trying to kill me thing. True I had wanted to get Sam away from him and it was possible he would have just handed him to me, but then Sam started to freak out.

It wasn't until that that Lucifer felt the need to step in. He was…He was protecting Sam? No, that wasn't…Oh damn, Castiel was right. Lucifer actually did love Sam.

Yup, things just kept getting better and better, didn't they? How was I supposed to get Lucifer away from someone he loved? Especially knowing that with the way Sam was acting he loved Lucifer back.

What was I supposed to do now? There was no way I was going to be able to separate them. Not with Lucifer being as protective as he is and not with Sam hanging all over him.

And when Sam was finally back to being himself. I had no idea what was going to happen. If he did remember what happened to him and what Lucifer did. What was Sam going to do?

It wasn't until now that I actually had to wonder if I was going to lose my little brother. No, I couldn't lose him. I had to do something to…Oh hell, I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this.

* * *

I'd like to apologize. I should have added this chapter last night, but something happened with my dog (She's okay now) and I'd tell you what happened, but I don't really feel like crying again. I'll post another chapter before I go to bed. Again. I'm sorry for not posting sooner.

* * *

Souless666: Deep connections with Lucifer is what this whole story shall be about.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Castiel," Lucifer said calmly.

Walking closer to the fallen angel I could not help but feel curious. Though I might feel that because of how I was seeing my brother. It was almost like it was when we were back in Heaven.

Lucifer had loved to take care of us. He loved to teach us the things he was learning. I could still remember hearing his voice as he slowly taught Gabriel something he had learned earlier that day.

Yes, Lucifer was a caring angel and if it was not for the humans I know that he would have done the same thing with me as he did with Gabriel. I never realized how much I wish I had that.

I loved my brothers and how things were while I was growing up. Though as I watched him with Sam I was beginning to wonder what it would have been like to have Lucifer there.

"What are you thinking, little brother?" Lucifer asked his eyes never opening.

"I am remembering," I said calmly.

"Remembering what?"

"You."

Lucifer's eyes ever so slowly opened when I said that. He looked rather curious as to what I was saying. Had he ever thought of what it would have been like if he had not fallen?

"What do you remember of me?" Lucifer asked staring at me.

"You spent a lot of time with Gabriel," I said taking a few steps closer to him.

"I did."

"You were his teacher?"

A small smile came to Lucifer's lips when I said that. It seems that I had brought up a memory of his. It was a little odd to see him smile. The smile did seem genuine though.

Before I knew what was going on Lucifer had shifted so there was a pillow on the floor. I was confused as first, but as he patted the pillow I understood that he wished for me to sit down.

Doing as my brother said I sat down with my back resting against the couch. I did not understand why I was doing what he was saying. I simply hoped that the trust I was putting in him was well placed.

"A teacher," Lucifer said placing a hand on my shoulder, "No, I was not Gabriel's teacher. Gabriel was simply my little brother. He wanted to spend time with me and there were times when my studies did not allow this. Because of that I started to read the material that I had to him."

"Did Michael do the same with you?" I asked letting myself relax slightly.

"No, Michael did not."

From the tone of his voice I knew that he was saddened by this. Lucifer loved his family more then anything. He would do anything for us and while I knew Michael would do the same they had different ways.

Michael was always there in a silent form. We went to him to play games and have fun. It was always Lucifer that we went to simply if we wanted to talk. Though I was young. We did not spend much time together.

My mind started to race as I wondered exactly what I was supposed to say. While it was nice to think of how Lucifer used to be I knew that he was no longer that angel. No matter how much I wanted him like that once more.

"I remember you as well, Castiel," Lucifer said he voice low and almost hypnotic.

"You do?" I asked feeling my eyes shut.

"Yes. I remember you following Balthazar. You would never say anything. Simply follow him. I remember him getting upset with you."

"He yelled at me."

"What happened after that?"

Thinking back to that time I remembered Balthazar's harsh words. They made me feel horrible. I never wanted to hear words like that again. I never wanted to feel like that again.

Balthazar had told me that he never wanted me to be around again. I did not know that he was not being serious. I had fallen down while he was yelling at me and as he walked away I simply stayed in that spot.

I do not know how long I had been sitting there, but I do remember someone walking up to me. Before I could look up to see whom it was I was lifted up and brought into my bedroom.

The next day Balthazar had apologized to me. He stated that he was not having a good day and that it was not right of him to take his frustrations out on me. He and I had spent the rest of the day together after that.

"It was you," I said my eyes opening, "You brought me to me room."

"I did," Lucifer said nodding his head.

"And you spoke to Balthazar?"

"I did."

"Why?"

Slowly moving Lucifer stood up, making sure Sam was not going to fall, before making me stand as well. It was odd. Though I had to admit that everything about this situation was odd.

When both of us were standing up I looked into Lucifer's eyes. This was not the Devil that I had thought I was fighting against. This was the older brother that had left all those centuries ago.

The more I spent time with him the more I realized that I did not want him to leave. I wanted Lucifer to be my brother once more instead of having to plan a way to send the angel back to Hell.

"Lucifer," I said softly.

"You are my brother, Castiel," Lucifer said staring at me, "We do not have to fight. You do not belong in this fight. Michael and I started this and that is the way it should be finished. I had hoped that when I came back it would just be him that was involved in this battle, but I see now I was mistaken. There is still time, little brother. You can leave. Leave this battle for he and I."

"I can not leave the Winchesters."

"It is their fate."

"I am sorry, Lucifer. I do not want to fight you, but I will not leave the Winchesters alone."

Lucifer continued to stare at me before a slight smile came to his lips. I waited for the fallen angel to say something when a soft noise fell from Sam. Instantly Lucifer's attention was on him.

The Devil had such a look of love on his face that I felt the need to look away. While I had been confused about the emotions before I no longer was. Lucifer was in love with Sam.

Now that Sam was a child though that love had transformed into a protective caring love. I knew that nothing was going to stop him from protecting the human in his arms.

"Why do you protect them so?" Lucifer asked taking a step closer to me.

"Father…" I started to say.

"No, Castiel, I do not want to hear what Father would say in this moment. I want to hear what you say. I want to know what you think of everything that is going on right now. The Winchesters', the apocalypse, everything."

"I…I do not know what to think. I do know that since I have come to Earth and joined the Winchester's in their missions I have found myself becoming…Attached to them."

Lucifer nodded his head at that. It was almost like I had said something he expected. The fallen angel was older then me. He understood a lot more about humans then I could ever wish.

"You are still a child," Lucifer said nodding his head, "You had just begun your lessons when this happened, had you not?"

"I had," I said softly.

"I am sorry, Castiel. I am sorry you were dragged here and I am sorry that you have to be involved in this at all."

"Then why not stop this? You do not have to fight Michael."

"This must be done, little brother. There is no way around that. You are too young to understand."

"Help me understand. Why can you not simply as for Father's forgiveness. I am sure if you ask he will…"

Lucifer turned away from me before I could finish. He did not seem happy about what I had said and for a moment I was reminded that this was not just another angel I was talking to, but the Devil.

No, I did not want to think of my brother as that. He was sad. He wanted to come back home. I could hear that in his voice. He simply thought that it was too far out of his reach to even try.

I knew that it was not. At least, I hoped that it was not. If Lucifer and Father simply talked to one another I am sure that something good would come of it. I was sure of that.

There had to be a way to stop this. To stop what was happening to my brother and to the Winchester's. I was no going to stop until I found a way to make all of this stop for their sakes.

"He will do nothing, Castiel," Lucifer said a moment later, "I truly am sorry."

"I want peace, Lucifer," I said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Hello Sam," Luci said rubbing my back as I woke up.

That was why I was so warm. And comfy. It was nice and, until Dean came back, I wasn't going to move. I don't care what anyone said Luci was mine and he couldn't leave me.

Like Dean. Why Dean have to leave me? What'd I do? There had to be a reason why he left me. There had to be something that I could do to make Dean come back. I needed my brother.

"Sam," Luci said softly.

"I want Dean," I said sniffling back tears.

"I believe Dean is outside in his car."

"No! Not big Dean. My Dean. I want my De!"

Burying my head in Luci's neck I let myself start to cry. Why couldn't I get my big brother back? Why did no one seem to understand that I needed my big brother here? Now!

"Did you know I have an older brother myself?" Luci said calmly pacing the room.

"You do?" I asked pulling back from him.

Luci nodded his head calmly and sat on the couch once more. Once he and I were staring at one another I saw that he looked sad again. I didn't like it so I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

A small smile came to his lips when I did that. He seemed to be happy when I did that and I liked when he smiled. Maybe I could make him smile more if I hugged him more.

That always worked with Dean. All I had to do was hug him and he smiled. Daddy was the same way and Uncle Bobby and Cass. Maybe…Were hugs magical? No, that's silly. Right?

"My brothers name is Michael," Luci said after a minute, "He and I were good friends for awhile, the best of friends. You see, I refused to do something our Father said. I simply could not bring myself to. My brother and I fought and I lost and left. He and I have not talked to each other in centuries."

He hadn't talked to his big brother in centuries? What's a centuries? It must be a long time. I couldn't not talk to Dean for a long time. I loved Dean too much to be away from him.

"Lucifer," Dean said walking into the room.

"Dean," I said smiling happily, "What's a centuries?"

Dean gave Luci an angry look before turning back to me and opening his arms. Smiling I let him pick me up and hugged him tightly. I loved Luci, I did, but I loved Dean too.

It was weird, but this Dean reminded me of my Dean. But he was different too. My Dean smiled more. He was happy when I was around. Maybe I could help this Dean be happy too?

"A century, Sam," Dean said staring at me, "Is 100 years."

"100 years?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"It's a really, really long time, Sammy."

Turning to Luci I wondered just how long 100 years was. Dean and he said that it was a really, really, really long time. That meant Luci hadn't seen his brother in a really, really, really long time.

"Dean do that?" I asked staring into Dean's eyes, "Dean and I not talk for century?"

Dean pulled me closer to him and started to talk softly. He told me that Dean and me were always going to talk and always be friends. That we were best friends and nothing would change that.

Still, with the way Luci was talking it was like he and Michael were the same way. Now they don't talk. I don't want to lose my big brother like Luci had lost his. I couldn't.

Is this how it started with Luci and his brother? Were they the best of friends until one day Michael just disappeared? Was that going to happen with Dean and I? Would I ever say goodbye to him?

"Sam," Luci said dragging my attention to him, "Dean loves you more than anything. I am sure what happened to my older brother and I will not happen with Dean and you."

"H-How do you k-know?" I said wiping away my tears.

"Because that is not what happens with all brothers. That is not what happened with Castiel and I."

"You and Cass are brothers?"

"Yes, Castiel is my little brother as you are Dean's. I have many little brothers. Maybe you would like to meet another one. His name is Gabriel."

When Luci said that I felt Dean tighten his grip around me. He didn't seem to like the idea. Did he know Gab like he knew Cass and Luci? Were they friends too? Well, Dean wasn't friends with Luci, but he was friends with Cass.

"Lucifer," Dean said his voice really deep like Daddy's, "Can you get Gabriel?"

"Of course," Luci said staring at him, "I will be back, Sam."

Luci pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before slowly making his way out of Uncle Bobby's house though he was gone before he got to the door. I didn't want him to go. I liked having him here with me.

No, he couldn't leave. What if he never came back? Luci wasn't going to come back was he? He was gone just like Dean and he was never going to come back and I was going to be alone again.

"Sammy," Dean said putting me on the couch, "I'm going to go get you a juice. Can you…"

I didn't let Dean finish as I climbed into his arms once more and held on tightly. No one was allowed to leave me again. No one. I just had to make sure that everyone understood that.

Luci would know that too as soon as he got back. So would Cass and Uncle Bobby. I don't care what I had to do, but they weren't going to leave me. I wouldn't be left alone again.

"Sammy," Dean said holding me back tightly, "What's wrong?"

"No leave," I said firmly, "No one leave no more!"

"Okay. Shh, it's okay, Sam. I'm not going to leave. I'm right here. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Cassie," Gabriel said a grin on his lips, "And Luci. Working together. Oh happy days."

Lucifer had come to me three minutes ago and told me that he and Dean had the idea that Gabriel could have something to do with what happened to Sam. I had to admit it would be something that Gabriel would do.

If I was being truthful to myself I had to say that I did not want either of them to have done this. I did not want any of my family to have done something like this. No matter what the reason was.

There was no hiding how some angels felt about Sam. At first I could not find fault in their logic. Now I knew what Sam was truly going through. I knew what he was thinking about everything that was happening.

He did not want what was happening to him. He fought it every step of the way. And though I knew there was no point in fighting I was…I felt pride in him for fighting for humanity.

"Guys," Gabriel said when we did not say anything, "Seriously, why'd you call me?"

I waited for Lucifer to say something, but he did not. Did he not trust himself in this situation to have control? No, Lucifer was always in control. The closest I had seen to him losing control was harming Dean when Sam was in danger.

If it was true that Gabriel did something to Sam then I knew it would be the last time I was able to see him. Lucifer would not allow whomever changed Sam to walk away with no harm done.

"Have you done anything to Sam Winchester?" I asked calmly.

"Not recently," Gabriel said shrugging, "My world does not revolve around him or his brother. What happened anyway?"

"Sam has been transformed into his four year old self."

A wide grin came to Gabriel's lips when I explained what had happened to Sam. He might not have been the person to do this to Sam, but he seemed to like what was done.

"I want to see him," Gabriel said a lollipop appearing in his hand.

"No," Lucifer said finally talking.

Gabriel looked at the fallen angel and a sad look came to his eyes. It was like he did not like looking or even talking to Lucifer. Was it possible that he was hurt by everything Lucifer had done?

"I might be able to figure out what happened to Sam," Gabriel said staring at Lucifer.

"You have spent how long torturing the boy?" Lucifer asked glaring.

"I wasn't torturing. I was trying to get him to see the truth."

"The truth? What exactly is the truth, Gabriel?"

The sadness on Gabriel's face was quickly replaced by anger. What was the Archangel thinking? What had Lucifer done to deserve the raw anger that was being directed at him?

"That your 'big brother' will leave," Gabriel said glaring back at Lucifer.

Blinking in surprise I looked between Gabriel and Lucifer. I knew that Gabriel did not like that Lucifer left, they were quite close, but I had not realized just how angry Gabriel was.

From the look on Lucifer's face he had not expected the anger either. I could remember the two of them always being together. Their relationship was just like Sam and Dean's.

That would explain why Gabriel took such an investment in Sam's life. He did not want the young man to be in hurt that he was in. All that he did…He was simply trying to protect Sam.

There was a different between their relationships though. Sam and Dean in the end always came back to each other. It did take them awhile, but they did always came back.

Before now I always thought that Dean and Sam were like Michael and Lucifer. That was still true in some aspects, but I was also seeing how much Gabriel and Lucifer's relationship was similar as well.

Was it at all possible to get the two of them to have the relationship they had before? I wanted my brothers to be happy. I was unsure how to do this, but I was going to try.

"I believe it is a good idea," I said calmly.

"Castiel," Lucifer said staring at me.

"Gabriel has spent centuries being the Trickster. If anyone can tell us what has happened to Sam would he not be the perfect person to ask?"

Lucifer did not seem happy about what I was saying, but he did not say anything though he did glare once more at me. Soon Gabriel and I were the only ones standing in the park.

"Are we going?" Gabriel asked his voice uncharacteristically calm.

"No," I said staring at him, "Gabriel, I understand…"

"Do you? Castiel, do you even remember what Heaven was like when Lucifer was there? Do you remember the fighting? The anger? I do. I was in the middle of it. I tried my hardest to keep them calm. Keep them happy. Nothing I did worked."

"You can not blame yourself."

"Oh, I don't. Not anymore."

"You are still angry."

"I am. Can you blame me? I looked up to Lucifer, Cass. I followed him everywhere and would have done whatever he asked. And he pushed me away. Said that he didn't care about me anymore."

Looking down I tried to figure out what Lucifer was thinking. He made it clear that he cared for his family and I knew that was the truth. There had to be something else that he was hiding.

Was it…Was it possible that he had a reason for pushing Gabriel away? Of course, if Gabriel continued to follow Lucifer like he was then Gabriel would have been exiled as well.

"He knew," I said softly.

"Knew what?" Gabriel asked confused.

"He knew he would not win. He knew that Father would exile him. He was trying to protect you, Gabriel. So, you would not end up like him."


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. There are nineteen chapters all together. 19. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Hey Sammy," someone said kneeling in front of me, "Can I join you?"

Looking up from my drawing I saw a man standing there. Behind him Luci and Cass and Dean were watching us. None of them were trying to stop the guy so I guess they knew him.

I nodded my head shyly and looked back to my drawing. It was for Uncle Bobby. Dean said that he was in need of artwork for his fridge. I had already drawn one, but I knew he'd need more.

The man in front of me sat down and picked up a green crayon. He started to draw things himself so I didn't talk. I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to say. I had no idea who this man was.

"My name is Gabriel," the man said softly.

"Luci's little brother?" I asked my eyes wide.

Gabe stopped moving when I said that before nodding his head. He didn't seem to like what I said, but he didn't say anything himself. Did I make him mad at me? I didn't like people mad at me.

Moving away from the table I crawled over to Gabe and opened my arms. Gabe gave me a small smile and hugged me. Okay, he wasn't mad at me. He was just sad about something.

He was mad at Luci? Had he and Luci not talked for centuries either? No, that didn't make sense. If they hadn't talked than Luci wouldn't have gone and gotten Gabe or even known where he was.

"Do you like ice cream, Sammy?" Gabe asked calmly.

"Yeah," I said bouncing, "Banana split's are my favorite, but Daddy said I can't have them a lot. But I get them every time I can. No cherry though. Cherry bad."

Gabe smiled at that and snapped his fingers. On the table in front of where I was sitting before a small banana split appeared. My eye widened as I moved quickly so I was in front of the ice cream and I started to eat.

"Thank you," I said my mouth full.

"You're welcome," Gabe said an ice cream appearing in front of him as well.

Gabe stood up a moment later and walked over to everyone else. They all had this weird look on his face, but he shook his head. They all looked really sad when he did that. What did he mean?

Was something bad happening? Did something happen to Daddy and Dean? No, that didn't make sense. I would know if something happened to them. I just had to wait for them to come back with my birthday present.

Birthday present? That's it! That was why it was taking them so long. They were waiting for my birthday before they came back. And my birthday was just a few days from now.

"Dean," I said turning to him fully, "My birthday is a few days away, right?"

"Three," Dean said nodding, "Why?"

"Because Dean and Daddy will be back then."

"Why do you say that?"

"You said that they left to get me a present for my birthday. Birthday's in three days. Dean wouldn't miss my birthday for anything. He'll be back!"


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. There are nineteen chapters all together. 19. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Come on, Deano," Gabriel said smiling, "He's a kid. He needs sugar."

Once again felt the need to ram my head into a wall or my fist into the Tricksters face, the normal reaction for me when I was around him for more then a few seconds. Whichever one. I wasn't picky.

Ever since Gabriel had joined our little group he had been trying to give Sam sugar after sugar after sugar. My brother had already had ice cream, a soda, and was now sucking happily on a lollipop.

I honestly didn't know what was going on with Gabriel. It was like he decided it would be hilarious to see just how far he could push me before I did hurt him. Of course, I knew that would not end well.

Sam seemed to have attached himself to the three angels. Right now he was holding onto Lucifer and the plaid stuffed dog that he had conjured up while Cass said random names since Sam couldn't think of one.

If he saw me hit Gabriel he wouldn't react very well and right now keeping Sam happy was my main priority. Actually that was always my main priority, but it was easier when he was young.

"Gabriel," I said trying to keep calm, "Sam's had enough sugar. If you can figure out something healthy than you can make dinner. If not shut up and let me."

"He's four," Gabriel said pouting slightly, "He should have nothing but sugar."

"And when he does you can deal with him as he pukes up his guts and is crying of stomach pains. Gabriel, I've seen Sam when he was this age and had too much sugar. He has too much and he gets sick. If he has anymore today he will be. Now, do you want to make dinner or not?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at me before snapping his fingers causing the table to be covered in what looked like Chinese food. I let out a sigh while shaking my head. The Trickster was just too much to handle sometimes.

"Dean!" Sam yelled running into the room and climbing onto my lap, "Luci and Cass and I were talking and Luci said that every kid should have an animal and I said Daddy and Dean said that I wasn't old enough and Luci said that he could get me one and I said I didn't want them mad and Luci said he had an idea and then he snapped his fingers and there was this in my arms and then I was happy and I hugged him and he asked me what his name was and I said I didn't know so I asked Cass to name him for me and Cass asked how I knew it was a boy and not a girl and I said I didn't and Luci said that it was a girl so Cass came up with a girls name. Guess what her name is. Come on, come on! Guess!"

I couldn't help but smile at Sam. I hadn't seen him this excited since…Since he was this age the first time. After awhile though he basically lost the excitement and innocence he had.

That was something I hated about hunting. Sam actually was, or used to be, an innocent person. He didn't see the bad in the world until Dad and I had to basically shove it down his throat.

I knew why Dad did what he did and I would never be mad at him for that, but it was my job to take care of Sam. Taking away that innocence was the opposite of taking care of him.

"I don't know, Sammy," I said looking at the freaky stuffed dog, "What'd Cass name her?"

"Lily. Like the flower. He showed me a Lily too. It was blue and silver and really pretty. I like Lilies! Is it dinner time?"

Chucking softly I put him on the ground and told him to go wash up. Sam attempted to drag a table chair to the sink, but it was a little too heavy for him. Before I could stand up Gabriel had lifted Sam up and helped him wash his hands.

I didn't like the Trickster or the Devil, but both of them seemed to love Sam. Lucifer was understandable, in a way. Sam was his vessel. Why was Gabriel acting like this though?

He had spent months torturing my brother and now he was basically spoiling him. I honestly had no idea what I was supposed to think about everything that had happened since Sam was changed.

"Okay, Sammy," I said when he was sitting down, "What do you want first?"

Sam looked around to all the food before pointing to some noodles. Nodding my head I had him pick out three more things and made up his plate. Once I was sure that he had enough I made mine.

I had to admit, at least to myself because I was never going to say it aloud, that the food was really good. Gabriel was that kind of person though. He wasn't going to half-ass this.

"You no eat?" Sam asked his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I chastised softly.

Sam swallowed his food and muttered an apology before turning back to Gabriel. I expected him to repeat the question, but he just got a sad look on his face. What was he thinking now?

I was truly beginning to hate that look. When Sam started to think things started to fall apart. Mostly because he wanted to fix everything and he simply couldn't. Still, he would try.

"Sammy?" I said putting my fork down.

"You sick?" Sam said staring at Gabriel worriedly.

Gabriel looked confused at the question for a moment before a soft smile came to his lips. He kneeled next to Sam and brushed his hair out of his face so he could lean forward and place a kiss to his forehead.

"No, Sam," Gabriel said shaking his head, "I'm not sick."

"But you no eat," Sam said confused.

"I know. You see, before Lucifer came to get me I was just finishing up a big lunch. I think if I put anymore food in my stomach I might just explode."

"Explode? Like a balloon?"

"Exactly like a balloon. I have to say that does not sound like a fun plan."

Sam quickly shook his head showing that he didn't like the idea either. Alright, Sam was officially friends with not only the Devil himself (!) but with the Trickster. Yeah, that was going to end well.

"Finish eating, Sam and we can play a board game," I said calmly.

"Candy Land?" Sam asked smiling.

"If that's what you want. Just eat first."


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. There are nineteen chapters all together. 19. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Castiel," Lucifer said leaning against the wall.

After they ate Dean brought Sam into the living room and brought out a board game called Candy Land. I had never had a reason to play a game so I did not know what I was supposed to do.

Sam understood that I did not know how to play and told me that he and I would be a team until I understood. Because of that I found the boy in my lap showing me step-by-step how to play.

As we played I found myself surprised to see that both Gabriel and Lucifer knew how to play. I had not been aware of any instances where they would need that knowledge until now.

We continued to play the game until Sam started to yawn tiredly. Dean watched him closely from the first, but it was not until Sam started to lean against me that he put an end to the game.

Once the game was complete Dean took him into the restroom and gave him a bath before putting him to bed. Though before he left the room for Sam to sleep he read a book to him.

Dean had put Sam to sleep twenty-three minutes ago and still I found myself looking over the boy. I needed to make sure that no harm came to the young boy while he was here.

"Are you attached to him, Castiel?" Lucifer asked walking closer to me.

"I have always been attached to him," I said calmly.

"No, you have always been attached to Dean. You simply dealt with Sam because that was the only way to stay with Dean. Now you are seeing Sam for what he truly is."

Lucifer continued to move until he was standing over Sam. Leaning down he brushed a hand over his forehead before kissing his forehead. As he pulled back a smile came to his lips.

As he started to leave the room Lucifer stopped next to me. His eyes slowly moved from Sam to me. Once his eyes were on me Lucifer placed a hand on the side of my face and moved it until our foreheads were pressed together.

"He is like you, Castiel," Lucifer said his voice soft, "A child."

Moving quickly Lucifer walked out of the room leaving Sam and I alone. Sam and I were the same? I had never thought that he and I had anything in common. I am an Angel and he is…Was an abomination.

I had thought that was all he was for a long time. He was simply Lucifer's vessel, the human that would start the apocalypse. He was never meant to be anything else. I was never meant to care for him.

That was before I started to learn why Sam did the things he did. While I did not truly understand how he had gotten to the points that he did I knew that he did try to do what he thought was best.

"Sam," I said softly, "I do know that you are not yourself right now, but I do pray that you can hear me. There are many beings here doing the same. I had not realized until now how much your brother does truly need you and I do believe you need him just the same. You have no control over your change. Do you? I am sorry. We have no ideas how this could have happened to you. I assure you we will not rest until we have you back."


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. There are nineteen chapters all together. 19. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Hey Sammy," Dean said sitting on the edge of my bed, "Breakfast's ready, buddy."

Tucking the blanket over my head I tried to curl up in a little ball. I really didn't feel good. My tummy was all swishy and my head hurt. Actually, everything seemed to hurt, but I couldn't fall back asleep.

I hated when I was sick. Dean and Daddy always said that when I was sick I was sick. I didn't really know what that meant, but right now I didn't care. I just wanted it to stop.

"S-Sick," I said trying not to cry.

"Okay, Sammy," Dean said lowering his voice and resting a hand on my forehead, "You have a little fever. Do you want to stay in here or come downstairs?"

Climbing out from under the blankets I opened my arms slightly. Instantly Dean was lifting me up gently and picking up Lily. I was just glad that I wasn't alone anymore. I didn't want to be alone and sick.

When we got downstairs I heard Gabe and Luci talking loudly to each other. Cuddling further into Dean I tried to block out the noises, but they were just too loud and it was hurting my head even more.

"Hey," Dean said loudly enough to get them to quiet, "Enough."

Once he said that Dean went over to the couch and sat down. He fixed me on his lap, making sure Lily was in my arms, and kissed my forehead. My Dean did the same thing when I was sick.

"You need anything, Sammy?" Dean said running a hand up and down my back gently.

"Cold," I said closing my eyes.

"Cass, get me a blanket."

"No. Jacket? Please?"

I felt Dean move slightly before his jacket was wrapped around me. I was right. It was a warm jacket. And it smelt like Dean. I liked being surrounded like that. It was all calming and stuff.

Moving slightly in Dean's arms I finally rested my head over his heart. I always did this with my Dean. I don't know why, but hearing his heart when I was sick always made me feel better or help me fall asleep.

That was what I wanted right now. I just wanted to sleep, which was the one thing that I couldn't do. Every time I tried to fall asleep my stomach seemed to do another flip and I was worried I'd be sick.

Which was exactly what I felt like doing right now. I needed to get away from Dean before I…Before I even finished that thought I felt all of the food I had left over in my stomach from last night leave my mouth.

I started to cry softly when I did that. I hated being sick and I hated that I was sick on Dean more. Nothing was worse than me being sick on a person. It made both of us feel icky.

"I sorry," I said quietly.

"It's alright, Kiddo," Dean said standing up, "Happens to the best of us. Cass, go get Sam some medicine. Not cherry flavored okay? He hates cherries. And some Gatorade. The blue one. Gabriel, can you make up a bed for Sam down here? Nothing big. Just a big warm blanket and a pillow. Bobby, can you those movies you had when we were kids? Lucifer, come with me."

Dean and Luci walked upstairs without moving a lot. Which I was thankful for. I already felt like I was going to be sick again. I really didn't want to be sick on Dean… Again.

When we got into the bathroom Dean handed me to Luci before taking off his shirt. I watched as he moved quickly and wiped himself down with a towel. He was moving so quickly. Too quickly.

Before I knew it I was back in Dean's arms and he was holding me as I was sick in the toilet. I was glad that he had figured out what was going on before it happened since Lucifer obviously hadn't realized it.

"Done?" Dean asked brushing my hair from my face.

Groaning softly I moved so I was curled up against Dean once more. Wanted to sleep. I just needed to go to sleep and everything would be better. That's what Daddy always said.

Daddy said that everything from the day washed away when you were sleeping. And as soon as you woke up you were a new person. You just needed to sleep for everything to be better.

"I know you want to sleep, Sammy," Dean said turning on the water in the tub, "But you'll feel better if you take a bath first. Okay, Kiddo?"

Sniffling slightly I let Dean strip me before putting me in the water. It was nice and warm, but I still would have rather Dean holding me. I hoped that Dean would make this bath quick.

Luckily, Dean seemed to understand that. Has he gave me a bath though I found myself yawning. Dean was right. The bath was making me feel better and was helping me fall asleep.

"Lucifer," Dean said lifting me up and wrapping a towel around me, "Get Sam dressed and take him downstairs."

"Dean," I said sleepily.

"I'm going to take a shower myself, Sammy. Lucifer will take care of you while I'm gone. Don't worry. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Luci walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind us. I loved Luci. I really did, but I wanted my Dean and since my Dean wasn't here I'd go with the next best thing.

I don't know why this Dean reminded me of my Dean so much and right now I didn't care. Right now I didn't really care about anything. I really, really hated when I was sick.

"Here you are, Sam," Luci said laying me on the bed downstairs.

I hadn't even noticed him getting me dressed. Why did I have to end up sick? Dean and Daddy were supposed to be coming here soon for my birthday. I couldn't be sick on my birthday.

"Do you want Lily?" Luci asked softly.

"Want De," I said sadly.

"Dean will be back soon. For now Lily is all I can give you."


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. There are nineteen chapters all together. 19. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Dean," Sam said trying to push the spoon of medicine away, "No. Icky."

Sam had gotten sick yesterday and I had been reminded what a sick Sam was like. It wasn't a pretty experience. Whenever Sam was sick he didn't just get a cold for a day or two, but he got the whole nine yards.

Yesterday I had to give Sam and myself at least three different showers because Sam was sick. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I was glad Lucifer was there to snap up more clothing for the two of us.

In fact, Lucifer had refused to leave Sam's side since he found out he was sick. Because of that Sam had stayed wrapped up in my jacket with Lily in either mine or Lucifer's arms.

Bobby stayed outside most of the time, but that was mostly because he needed to finish fixing this car so he'd have money. While Cass spent his time hovering over me asking if there was anything else he could get to help Sam.

In the end it was Gabriel that surprised me the most. Movies, books, and different food, Gabriel seemed to know exactly what Sam needed or wanted before he said anything.

It was difficult to see Gabriel as anything but the Trickster that tortured Sam, but I had to admit that it was getting easier. Especially when I had tried the chicken noodle soup he made.

That was right. Gabriel didn't snap up some soup or fly out and pick them up from some restaurant. He actually took the time to get different ingredients from all over the world and then handmade the soup.

Honestly it was about the best soup that I had ever had. Gabriel might not have to cook, but he was an amazingly good cook. It was odd and made me wonder what other things he was hiding.

"I know it's icky, Buddy," I said smiling softly, "But you want to stop being sick, right?"

"Right," Sam said pouting.

"Okay. You see, Sam. I figure that the worse the meds taste the faster they make you better."

"Really? Better tomorrow?"

"I don't know if you'll be better by tomorrow, but I do think that you'll feel better than you do today."

Sam continued to pout, but opened his mouth and let me give him his meds. As soon as he swallowed I felt a shudder rack through his body. I was really beginning to hate that.

My little brother was sick and he kept asking for Dean. His Dean. He had no idea that I was his Dean. You know, at first I thought that it was amazing to have him like this, but now I just wanted my little brother back.

He was a pain in the ass. More annoying than I thought possible. Never listened to a single thing I said. Always seemed to do the wrong thing for the right reason. There were actually times I just wanted to tie him to a chair, for his own safety.

I knew that I gave the boy a lot of flack for being…Well, himself. Things were different now. I needed my little brother back. I felt like I was slowly going insane with him not being him.

Standing up slowly I handed Sam to Lucifer. I loved my brother with all my heart. He was everything to me, but right now I needed to get away. I just couldn't deal with everything right now.

As soon as Sam was comfortable with Lucifer I walked out of the house. I needed a moment alone to think. Maybe if I thought about it I'd be able to figure out what changed Sam.

"Dean," Castiel said appearing next to me.

"Not now," I growled out.

I knew I shouldn't take my anger out on Cass, he was just trying to help, but I couldn't help it. He was a freaking angel! Shouldn't he be about to figure out what happened to Sam?

Hell, we have two of the most powerful angels, Archangels at that, and they had no idea what happened to Sam. No, someone was lying. One of them had to be lying to me.

There had to be something that I was missing. Why couldn't I see it? Why couldn't I save my little brother? That was my job. I had taken care of him since Mom died.

Alright, so lately I hadn't been the best big brother to the kid. I mean, I loved him, but I just…I couldn't see past everything he had done. That didn't mean I stopped loving him!

When was the last time I actually told him? Okay, so I never really said 'I love you' aloud. I couldn't bring myself to do that, but I always showed him somehow that I did love him.

I hadn't been doing that lately. And that was my fault. Everything that was happening with Sam was my fault. I knew that and I accepted it. What I didn't know is how to fix everything.

Anyway, to fix what had happened with our relationship I'd need my Sam. Not a four year old version of him that didn't even know who I was! I needed my little brother back.

"We have to get answers, Cass," I said softly.

"Lucifer, Gabriel, and I have been discussing that. We know of nothing that could do this."

I opened my mouth ready to yell at the angel when I heard a scream from the house. I knew that scream. I did everything in my power to make sure that scream didn't happen.

Taking off running into the house I had just gotten to the front door when Gabriel flew through it and rammed into me causing both of us to stumble off the porch and onto the ground.

I stood up as quickly as I could and continued my way into the house. What I saw made my heart stop. Demons were everywhere. It was almost like every demon was in the house right then.

Lucifer was standing there his sword in one hand, Sam in the other, fighting. I could see that he was trying to use his powers, but something was stopping him from doing that.

"Sam," I yelled taking out my knife.

It took awhile, but I was finally able to get next to Lucifer and Sam. My brother was crying loudly and holding onto Lucifer. I had prayed I'd never have to see Sam look that terrified.

Castiel, Bobby, and Gabriel rushed into the house a moment later and fought along side us, but neither of the angels were able to use their powers either. What the hell was going on?

"Can't you control them?" I asked Lucifer.

"No," Lucifer said angrily, "They have been taught a way to render use…Human."

Hearing the anger in his voice I felt my worry double. We needed to get Sam out of here before something happened to him. And the only way to get him safe would be to get him in the basement.

Luckily, Lucifer seemed to be on the same page as me. He was already starting to make his way downstairs. I guess I should count my blessings that it was warded against demons and not angels.

As we got to the stairwell Lucifer handed me Sam and pushed us behind him. It was a weird thing to see, but Lucifer wasn't just protecting Sam right now. He was protecting me as well.

"Dean," Sam said gripping me tightly.

"I'm right here, Sammy," I said walking into the room, "I got you."

"B-But Lu-Luci an-and G-Gabe a-and Ca-Cass an-and U-Uncle Bob-Bobby…"

"It's okay. They'll be fine. They'll protect us and each other."

I knew that I should go back outside and help fight, but the only thing I wanted to do right now was hold Sam. If Lucifer and Gabriel hadn't been in there with him…I really didn't want to think about that.

Setting Sam down on the bed I kissed his forehead and instructed him to stay there. He nodded his head shakily, but watched me intently as I stood outside the door with my knife in hand.

I was going to help them as much as I can, but I wasn't going to leave Sam alone. No matter how safe that damn room was. I knew that he was no safer then when he was with me.

"Dean," Sam yelled covering his ears.

"I'm here, Sammy," I yelled back ramming my knife into a demons chest.

As more demons swarmed the basement I was wondering what I was supposed to do. No, the only thing I had to do right now is protect Sam. And I would die before I let them have him.

"Close your eyes," Gabriel yelled appearing in front of me and slamming the door shut on Sam.

Doing as the Trickster said I covered my eyes and waited. As soon as the blinding light was gone I took my hands away from my eyes only to have Sam run into my legs a second later.

"What the hell happened?" I asked lifting Sam up.

"Some demons were upset with how Lucifer treated them and want him to fail his fight against Michael. They got a spell from someone to block Lucifer, Castiel, and I," Gabriel growled out, "Don't worry about it now. It won't happen again."


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. There are nineteen chapters all together. 19. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Sam," Luci said hugging me to him.

As Dean slowly let go of his grip on me I threw myself at Luci and held him tightly. I couldn't believe what just happened. Gabe had just been telling me a story about some lost city when he flew out of his seat.

Then those people came. It was like nothing I had seen before. Even in my worst nightmares. It was also something I hoped I'd never ever see again for the rest of my life! It was too scary.

"Everyone is not harmed, Sam," Cass said walking up to me, "We are all unharmed."

Pulling away from Luci I opened my arms for Cass and let him pick me up. I didn't believe Cass. I needed to make sure myself. I needed to make sure that everyone was okay myself.

Cass held me calmly repeating that everyone was unharmed. Alright, maybe he was right. Everyone else had held me and no one seemed to be hurt in anyway. Okay, they were okay.

For the first time I was glad that my Dean and Daddy weren't here. I knew they were both fearless and they would have protected me, but I didn't want them to have to see that scariness either.

"This was your fault," Gabe said staring at Luci.

"And how do you figure that?" Luci asked staring back.

"If you hadn't hurt…Tortured them then none of this would be happening! Sam wouldn't be this scared. He wouldn't have seen the damn demons or us killing them! If you had just listened to Dad."

"I cannot love anyone over Father."

"Why? Because you love him so much and you hate mankind and blah, blah, blah. Face it, Lucifer you did all that you did because…"

Before Gabe could finish his sentence he went flying again. Tightening my grip on Cass I watched Luci walk over to Gabe. I hadn't seen him look this angry before. I really hated it.

I didn't like this. Luci was going to hurt Gabe. No! Jumping out of Cass's arms I pushed Luci away from Gabe causing him to look down at me. Gabe fell to the floor and I stood in front of him.

"His your brother!" I yelled angrily hitting Luci in the legs, "We don't hurt family!"

"Sam," Luci said softly.

"No! We never hurt family. Family is forever. Big brothers protect little brothers! You Gabe's big brother! Act like it!"

Hitting Luci once more I turned to Gabe and hugged him tightly. I don't care if Luci was mad at me I was mad at him. Dean would never treat me like this. No big brother should act like this.

"I no like you," I said glaring at Luci.

"Sam," Luci repeated.

"No. You are mean. You hurt Gabe. You hurt Dean. They forgive I forgive. I no talk to you until then."


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. There are nineteen chapters all together. 19. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Cass," Gabriel said crossing his arms, "I really do not want to deal with this right now."

Dean had taken Sam upstairs to sleep eight minutes ago and I had finally decided that my plan was the right thing to do. It hurt me to think that this is what my brothers had come to, but it needed to be done.

Now Lucifer and Gabriel were sitting on Bobby's couch looking everywhere, but each other. These were not the brothers I remember from Heaven. They had changed more than I had thought.

At this moment in time though this was not about either of them or about myself. This was about Sam Winchester. And they both did care deeply for the boy. That should help them get along.

"You both have hurt Sam Winchester," I said looking between the two angels, "Something I know is bothering both of you. There is no other time to talk of this, Gabriel."

Gabriel closed his mouth when I said that. He was not going to fight me on this when he had the knowledge that I was doing this for Sam. Maybe the boy would help them more than he would ever know.

Lucifer continued to sit there staring at the wall. It was like he knew what was going to happen in this conversation and he was ready. Unless he was still thinking about what Sam said.

It was hard to believe that Sam had done what he had done. Ever since he had met the fallen angel he had hung off his every word. That had changed when Lucifer had held Gabriel against the wall.

Family meant a lot to the Winchester family. It was the one constant they had in their lives. Excluding the supernatural. In the end I had believed Sam would side with Lucifer.

Instead he picked Gabriel. The younger brother. He knew very well what a big brother should do. At least in his mind he knew. A big brother was never to harm his little brother.

"I do not understand what has happened," I said softly, "Your two were…"

"That is the past, Castiel," Gabriel said firmly.

"It does not have to be."

"Really? Are you magically going to make everything better? This isn't something that you can just fix! I'm sorry, Cass, I really am, but there's no use in even trying."

I did not have time to think of a response to Gabriel before Lucifer was on his knees in front of him. The fallen angel had more emotions on his face than I had ever seen. I was not sure I liked that.

"What has happened to you, Gabriel?" Lucifer asked resting a hand on Gabriel's leg, "You used to be so innocent. So full of wonder."

"War changes people," Gabriel said angrily.

"Gabriel…"

"No! You left Lucifer. You didn't say good-bye. You just left. After everything you expect me to just forgive you. You were my big brother. I hung on every single word of yours and you left without a single word."

"I am sorry I left, Gabriel. I wish I could have said good-bye, but I did not have a choice."

"Of course you did!"

"No, I did not. I knew that I had upset Father. It was not the first time and I thought it would not be the last. Then Michael came. He cast me into the pit and that was the end. I did not know what they were doing until it was too late."

Gabriel looked at the floor next to Lucifer. He was not sure whether or not he should believe what our brother was saying. Was it truly possible that Lucifer had not been informed of what would happen?

When Lucifer was cast out of Heaven I had thought it was simple. Now I found myself wondering if I was wrong. Was it possible that I had not been informed of everything that had happened?

"Why couldn't you just have done what Dad wanted?" Gabriel asked shaking his head, "Why did you have to break up the family?"

"Even if I had done as Father asked you know that things would have been worse for everyone," Lucifer said softly, "Michael and my fighting would have gotten worse. Everyone else would have been forced to pick a side."

"Why does it sound like you were trying to protect us?"

"Because I was. If I could have protected you from everything that happened between Michael and I, I would have. I am sorry, Gabriel."

Gabriel let out a soft sigh before finally looking Lucifer in the eye. I had seen that look in his eyes once more. When he found out that Lucifer had been cast out. He looked just as…Brokenhearted.

I knew that I should not expect for things to go back to how they were in Heaven or even be similar to that. Still that was the one thing that I wanted. I wanted my brother back.

"I do not remember a lot from when you both were in Heaven," I said stepping closer to them, "But from what I do remember and what the Winchester's have taught me. I know that brothers can come back from the worst of things and still be brothers."

"We did have some pretty good times," Gabriel said smiling, "You loved to mess with the different light sources. You created the first rainbow."

Lucifer smiled ever so slightly when Gabriel said that. I had not known that Lucifer created the first rainbow. I did not know a lot about my brothers. I had not realized how much I disliked that.

"We do not have to fight anymore," Lucifer said standing up.

"Not until the final battle," Gabriel said standing up as well.

"No, that fight is between Michael and myself. I do not want anyone else to be a part of that."

Gabriel smiled widely when Lucifer said that. It was almost as if he knew something that Lucifer and I did not. That was not something that was out of the question. Gabriel did seem to understand more than either of us.

Lucifer had not bothered to learn about the human race before he had been cast out and while I had been trying to learn Gabriel had been living amongst them for many centuries before I had.

"What are brothers for?" Gabriel said happily.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. There are nineteen chapters all together. 19. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Dean," Lucifer said nodding his head at me.

I had been awake for almost half an hour now and I had been left alone until right now. Part of me had wished that it had been left that way. I really didn't want to deal with Lucifer right now.

Least of all because now I knew that Castiel was right. Lucifer was in love with my little brother. Damn it! The devil couldn't be in love with my brother. No. It wasn't going to happen.

What was I supposed to do? Sam was a big boy, well, in his normal body he was. I really needed to find a way to get my brother back to his normal self before I went completely insane.

"You don't like me," Lucifer said walking into the kitchen.

"I don't like the Devil," I said sarcastically, "Big surprise there."

"I am an angel."

"Yeah, I have great luck with them. You should have figured out by now the only one I trust is Cass."

Lucifer nodded his head at that before taking a seat on the other side of the table. I just wanted to have a little time to think before Sam woke up and I was forced to explain that his Dean and Dad weren't coming.

What was I supposed to say to him? He was so sure that they were going to be coming today. Dad was dead so there was no way he was coming and Dean was already here. It was him that had changed.

"No matter what I say you're not going to leave him alone," I said sighing, "Are you?"

"No," Lucifer said honestly, "He is my true vessel. I cannot and will not walk away from him."

"And you love him."

"He does not feel the same. And if he did I know he would pick you."

"How can you be so sure?"

Lucifer gave me one of his stupid smirks before standing up. Oh, the fallen angel was going to be playing this game. I really wasn't in the mood to play any games though. I just wanted answers.

"Maybe you're right," Lucifer said circling me, "Maybe Sam will leave with me. How easy do you think it would be? Especially with him the way he is. I could easily get him to come with me. He'd be mine. Forever."

Without thinking I stood up and rammed Lucifer into the wall. This was my little brother he was talking about. I don't care what he thought was supposed to happen I was going to protect my brother.

"Sam is my brother," I said glaring at him, "He might be a little kid right now, but I will get him back to himself and I will find a way to stop you. I'll die before I let you have my little brother. Got it?"

Hearing a gasp from behind me I turned around and saw Sam standing there. His eyes were wide and staring at me. Oh crap. He was going to react to me the same way he had reacted to Lucifer last night.

"Dean?" Sam said stepping closer to me.

"Sammy," I said kneeling in front of him.

"Big brother."

Sam slowly pressed a hand to my cheek before throwing himself into my arms his face burying itself into my neck. He had heard me. He knew I was Dean. He knew that I was his big brother.

Holding him tightly I lifted him up as I stood and slowly started to pace the kitchen. He might still be four, but he was my little brother again. He knew he was my little brother.

I had never thought it was possible, but this was the happiest I had ever been. I had my little brother back. In a way. Oh, I was never going to let him out of my sight ever again.

"Dean," Sam said sniffling softly.

"I'm here, Sammy," I said rubbing his back, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Kissing his forehead I continued to walk the room not paying attention to anything else. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing was more important than Sam. They never were.

I don't know how long I had been walking for, but soon Sam was pulling away from me slightly. When he was far enough away I looked in his face and saw a grin on his lips.

"I knew it," Sam said happily, "I knew it!"

"You knew I was your Dean?" I asked confused.

Why hadn't Sam said anything before? If he knew that I was his Dean than he knew that he was safe with me. No, that didn't make any sense. Sam would have said something.

"No," Sam said shaking his head, "Knew you'd come on my birthday, De. I knew it."

Grinning back at Sam I kissing his forehead once more before pulling him closer to me again. It felt really good to have my brother knowing who I was. Now to get him back to himself.

How was I supposed to do that though? Bobby hadn't figure anything out. Lucifer, Cass, and Gabriel and all their vast knowledge had no idea what could have done this to him.

We kept running into different walls. It had been days and we still had no idea what could have happened to Sam. There had to be something we could do. What were we missing?

"Dean," Sam said bouncing in my arms, "I got to go."

Laughing softly I put Sam down and watched as he ran out of the room. I knew that I should be wondering why he was taking this so well, but I really couldn't careless about that.

My little brother knew who I was. Nothing could stop me from being happy right now. I was going to let myself be happy for at least a few more hours before I started to poke holes in the whole thing.

"De," Sam said stumbling back in his arms wrapped around his stomach, "I no feel good."


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing. Just a little cuteness. And a little angst. They just go so well with Sam. There are nineteen chapters all together. 19. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Samuel," a soft voice said brushing the hair from my face, "Wake up, Little One."

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. As I quickly looked around the room I realized that I wasn't in a random motel room and it wasn't Dean that was talking to me.

In fact, I wasn't in a room at all. I was outside? Okay, that was weird. Why was I outside in what looked like…Was this the park Dean used to take me to whenever we were visiting Bobby?

Alright this was a little weird. Not only was I not in the motel room, completely sick I might add, but I wasn't even around Dean right now. I was around some random woman.

Honestly, I had no idea who this person was. She was a little shorter than myself, about 6 foot and maybe 26 years old. Her black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and her brown eyes had a warmth to them.

"I'm sorry," I said standing up and taking a few steps away from her, "But who the hell are you?"

"Samuel," the woman said smiling while shaking her head, "Maybe I should have come as someone you knew."

Staring at the woman in confusion I watched as everything about her slowly change. If I wasn't a little freaked out before I was now. Who… What exactly was this chick? Wait…Chuck?

"Now you recognize me," Chuck said grinning, "Do you prefer me to stay like this or do you want me to be that 'chick' again?"

"That depends," I said softly, "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm God."

My eyes widened when I heard that. What? Chuck was God? How…Well, I guess in a way it made sense. How had I not put it together before? Stupid focus on Lucifer and the apocalypse.

Sighing I fell back to the ground and closed my eyes. I might not feel as horrible as I did when I was in the motel room, but this was causing my head to start pound almost like it did when I had those vision things.

Why did this keep happening to me? Was I that bad of a person? I didn't try to be. I mean everything I did I had thought I did for the right reason. Now I see just how stupid I was being, but at the time it seemed right.

"Peace, My Child," Chuck/God said smiling slightly.

"The female version, please," I said softly. "I'm sorry, but that sentence just doesn't seem right coming from Chuck."

Chuck nodded his head before slowly changing back into the woman. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to expect when I met God, not that I thought I deserved it, but this really wasn't it.

Why had he brought me here? Had I finally done something that was so bad that he decided that I just wasn't worth it? Or was he going to tell me that I had to say yes to Lucifer?

"Sam," God said taking a few steps to me, "I feel the need to tell you that I have been watching your brother and yourself."

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Whatever for? Sam, I do not like the choices that you have made, but I do understand them. I do not blame you and I am not angry."

God took another step towards me before kneeling down and resting a hand on my cheek. I never thought I'd be able to say this, but God had this amazing warmth radiating off of him. It was like nothing bad could ever touch me again.

"I have watched over you and your family for many years," God said smiling, "Since your birth. And I feel I must apologize."

"What?" I said surprised, "Why?"

"You were not given a choice in the life that you would grow to have. That choice was taken away from you before you were even born. Yet, I could not do anything. I often wish I could step in and help guide humans to the right choice. I gave you free will and therefore everything you decide is only for you to decide."

Nodding my head I smiled softly hoping that God understand that I wasn't mad. Yeah, there were some bad things that happened in my life, but I was never mad at God because of it.

I guess it kind of sucked that I had spent so many years praying, but he did say that he heard what I was saying. He just couldn't do anything because of the freewill thing.

"Why are you here now?" I asked softly.

"I heard what you said when you were sick," God said softly, "I heard you say that you wished your brother still saw you as his little brother."

When God said that I felt my face warm up. I hadn't expected for anyone to hear what I had thought. I was just being…I don't know what exactly I felt at that moment, but I knew it was ridiculous.

Dean was always going to be my big brother. He and I had just…We just had run into a few difficulties. Ones that ended up pushing him and I farther apart until our relationship basically dissolved all together.

"Sam," God said shaking his head, "Breath. Now, I need you to listen to me. When you said that I decided that I might help you a little."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"As you can tell this is not the motel you were at with Dean. This is simply a dream. You see, in order to help not only you, but your brother I transformed you."

"Transformed me? Into what?"

"Into a four year old version of yourself. Now, I had known that it would bring you and your brother closer together. What I had not expected what for my children, Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucifer, to be affected as well. You have reminded them of what they used to have. I do not know how this will change things, but I do know that things have changed."

"I…Why don't I remember any of that?"

"You will. I thought you would like to know what has happened."

"So things are better? With everyone I mean?"

"Yes, Sam, things are better. Now, you won't remember this until you back to your normal self. Sleep, young one, you have a lot to look forward to."


End file.
